ACPF remineralizing/desensitizing compositions and their remineralizing/desensitizing effects are a preferred embodiment of the present invention. ACPF mixtures are presently marketed under the ENAMEL PRO® brand.
Remineralizing/desensitizing compositions marketed commercially that are useful in the present invention include: ACPF mixtures, bioglass compositions marketed under the trademark, NovaMin®; tricalcium phosphate fluoride mixtures marketed under the trademark, Clinpro™; various fluoride compositions marketed under trademarks including: GELKAM®, Prevident®, Periogard®, etc.
“Washout” of remineralizing/desensitizing ingredients from tooth surfaces by saliva flow, eventually controls the effective residence time of various commercial, remineralizing/desensitizing ingredients on tooth surfaces, controlling the remineralizing/desensitizing effectiveness of the various remineralizing/desensitizing ingredients presently marketed and/or described in the prior art. To improve remineralizing/desensitizing effectiveness, commercial, professionally prescribed, fluoride remineralizing/desensitizing compositions resort to high levels of fluoride, i.e. 5000 ppm for Rx toothpastes, gels and rinses and to approximately 19,000 ppm fluoride for “in-chair” professionally applied varnishes. In contrast, standard OTC remineralizing/desensitizing toothpastes, etc., contain up to 1500 ppm fluoride under the FDA's Fluoride Monograph.
There is a need to improve remineralizing/desensitizing effectiveness for professional oral care treatments and for OTC products for patient use, while reducing the risk associated with exposure to high fluoride levels. For the balance of this specification, the term “remineralizing” is used to describe both “remineralizing and desensitizing” treatments.